


Come Over and Out

by FreeGrain



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2017, Confessions, Day Two : Garden, F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Blake and Yang have been together for a while but out of worry, only meet in a special garden. Until Blake realises that her past and her present are two very different situations.____________{Bumbleby Week 2017}{Yang x Blake}





	Come Over and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, just giving a little fic for Bumbleby Week. Love my girls, they deserve to be happy

Blake paced through the garden, nose twitching as she inhaled the gorgeous scents of flowers and nature. Her ears twitched beneath the bow perched on her head and she sighed.

She hated having to hide her origins from the people around her but with the obvious racism displayed, Blake did prefer to keep it secret. But her in the garden it was empty of people. It was quiet and peaceful, a place where she could let her ears down.

Blake tugged the ribbon free and smiled when she felt the cool air on her feline ears. They twitched freely, glad to be out again.

The heavenly scents of flowers wafted through the air and her sensitive nose inhaled them deeply. Roses, lilies, lavenders, flowers of all kinds planted in neat rows in plant beds. Trees arched in the sky and ivy wove its way up the outer walls and statues.

It was beautiful and quiet and Blake loved it here. It was her haven, a safe place for her to stay in. And it was wonderful. Hardly any people came here and if they Did, they were never so observant to notice her or her partner hiding in the bushes. It was such a free place, somewhere she didn't have to hide.

"Hey."

Blake jumped but when she recognised the voice, she relaxed. She turned to see Yang's eyes gleaming at her through the hedge, a playful twinkle in the purple glow. Blake felt herself break out into a grin.

Yang straightened up so that her head peered over the hedge at her. The blonde had a lazy smile, like she could spend the rest of the day just gazing at her. And the look in her eyes only confirmed it.

"Hey," Blake purred back and Yang only smiled more.

"Come over here?" the blonde said almost beggingly.

Blake was only too happy to oblige. The hedge stretched the length of the path but that wasn't going to stop the faunus. Feet braced against the wooden bench lined against the leaves, Blake pushed off and leapt gracefully over the hedge.

She landed silently beside Yang and beamed up at her. For a few seconds they stood there, just looking at one another but then Yang opened her arms and Blake slid willing into them.

Hugging Yang was one of the nicest things in the world, and that wasn't just Blake being biased. Yang had broader shoulders than her and just seemed to envelop her in a blanket of warmth. There was just something so familiar and homely about being in her arms.

It also did help that Yang was, um, endowed with such amazing assets that Blake  _really_  liked .

Blake pressed her face into her shoulder and just held onto her. The familiar scent of her girlfriend curled all around her, calming any tense nerve in her body. She heard Yang exhale softly as she rested her chin on Blake's head.

Time passed and Blake didn't know how long it been when she finally released her. But keeping a grip on her arm, Blake leaned up and kissed her gently.

Yang responded with equal care, tilting their heads for a better angle. The feeling of her lips sent electricity down Blake's spine, giving her the nervous bubble of butterflies she always felt. Yang was fiery but with Blake she was soft. She was gentle and warm like a summer's day.

Yang broke away and smiled at her. Blake could only smile back.

When they came to garden, they rarely spoke actual words to one another. Thoughts were passed through looks and gazes, anything to keep them hidden from prying eyes.

Their relationship was the most guarded secret they kept in their lives, even Ruby and Weiss didn't know. It was difficult to hide it from those two but with the utter most care it was achieved.

Around them, they acted normally. Best of friends but never anything more than that. And thought it hurt to have to hide, Blake knew it was for the best. But even so… She wondered how everyone would react if they knew.

Yang pulled her back to the grass, a secluded area in the middle of the garden that to enter one must weave an intricate path through the flowers. Hand in hand they walked together and Blake leaned into her lover, a small sigh on her lips.

They lay down in the grass, hands still entwined and they stared at the deep blue sky above them. Several cloud dotted the sky but they were the white and fluffy kind, swirling into different shapes as the wind changed. What a nice day.

Yang's hair brushed against her arm, soft strands blowing in the wind. And Blake shifted so she lay directly beside Yang. The sense of her skin on hers was too much to resist so she rolled over to lie on top of her.

Yang laughed, a sweet genuine laugh. "Someone's feeling playful," she smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

Blake kissed her forehead before starting to leave a trail of flutter kissed all across her skin. "I hate hiding," she murmured between kisses. "I hate not being able to do this in public. I miss you all the time."

Yang was silent, expression shifting to something of debate. Blake paused in her kissing, tilting her head. "What?"

"I just... hmm.. do you want to tell them?" her lover mused. "Because I mean… We  _could_  tell them. Not all at once," Yang added hastily. "Rubes and Weiss first. And then maybe Team JNPR… if you're comfortable…"

Blake frowned and considered it for a second. Their friends… she was almost certain they'd be nothing but happy for them. She trusted them with her life, she knew it down to her bones.

But that didn't stop the little lingering fear in the back of her mind. Her memories were cast back to time when her morals were grey and her actions unconsidered. When her relationship had more or less ruined her life and that of those she cared about.

A hand traced her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. Blake was pulled back into the present by Yang's soft touch..

"It's completely your decision," Yang murmured, scratching her ears in that spot that she loved. Blake purred quietly. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

But Weiss and Ruby weren't the White Fang and Yang wasn't Adam. Thing were different here. She was safe, she was happy, she was loved.

And what more, she loved and trusted them.

"Ruby and Weiss first," she murmured, pressing her lips against Yang's. "Then we'll gradually go on from there."

Yang answered with a smile and another kiss. They spent the rest of the afternoon kissing and cuddling in the safety of their garden. A free afternoon well spent.

It was later that evening that Blake proposed they tell their teammates. Yang was careful though, asking if she was sure, which Blake found very sweet.

But she was sure at this point.

They walked into their room, hand in hand to see Ruby lazing on top of her bunk, a school book in hand. Weiss was studying at the desk, her pen darting across the page. They both looked up as they came in.

Weiss arched an eyebrow at their joined hands but was as curt as ever. "Greetings."

"Hey guys!" Ruby's welcome was more enthusiastic though she didn't look up from her book, only waved brightly.

Blake cleared her throat. "So we have something to tell you," she said nervously. She felt Yang squeeze her hand reassuringly.

Weiss shifted in her chair, the heiress looking slightly confused. "Yes?"

Blake swallowed her nerves and said it out. "Yang and I are together. We have been, for a while. And we're quite happy together and we just wanted you to know."

For a few seconds there was silence as Ruby looked up and Weiss frowned.

"Oh… so that was supposed to be a secret?" Ruby frowned, closing her book.

"What? You knew?" Weiss gasped.

Ruby laughed awkwardly. "Wasn't it obvious? I mean, they didn't make out or anything but they'd always look at one another with heart eyes and laugh sweetly and such. I thought we all knew."

"I didn't!"

Blake flinched at Weiss' tone which the heiress immediately noticed. "Oh Blake, no! No I-... I am very happy that you two are together. You make a great couple and I love you both."

Blake felt a happy warmth pool from her head to her toes.

"Were we that obvious?" Yang sighed. "We were keeping it a secret."

"Uh yeah."

"Not at all."

"So which is it?!"

"It was obvious. Just because Weiss is blind and can't see-"

"Excuse you Ruby Rose, I am  _not_  blind!"

Blake smiled as they descended into an argument about how noticeable they'd been. Yang and Weiss were insistent that they'd been a secret enough but Ruby just laughed and shook her head.

Yang sat down on Blake's bed and Blake curled up at her side. The three didn't stop their arguing.

This was what home felt like. Familiar and warm but fun and amusing. These three girls… they meant the world to her. They made her feel happy and safe.

Yang's arm curled around, hugging her closer to her. Blake brushed aside her hair and kissed her ear.

"Yang?" she murmured.

Yang paused mid sentence, purple eyes flicking towards her. "Hmm?"

Blake exhaled softly before speaking. "I love you."

Yang's smile widened and she kissed her softly. Both Ruby and Weiss groaned but the couple ignored them.

Yang broke off, a thumb rubbing her cheek. And said the five words that made her heart soar.

"I love you too, Blake."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
